PROJECT SUMMARY This proposal requests five years of funding to support the initiation of an annual conference, Biodemography Across the Life Course, to be held at the University of Wisconsin-Madison from 2020-2024. The two-day conference will combine training and research presentations that focus on the integration of biomarker (including genetics) data with social science theory and methods that are well grounded in life course theory. Key goals of this proposal are: (1) to provide a venue for the leaders in the areas of life course analysis (sociology, economics, demography, epidemiology, etc) and genetic and biomarker analysis (epidemiology, genetics, microbiology, biostatistics and informatics, etc) to share their theoretical, methodological, and substantive knowledge with one another; (2) to produce new and interdisciplinary projects and publications in the area of ?life course biodemography?; (3) to identify new issues that are, to date, understudied in this area and (4) to provide training in datasets suitable for life course biodemographic analysis.